The Vridian christmas Ball
by solidad1001
Summary: Yellow isnt a blush maniac. She can be sexy too. :D  Reviews please.


Yellow sighed at the silk dress folded upon her bed. Leave it to Blue to pick out a way too revealing dress for her.

Yellow's eyes drifted back to the clock above the mantle. She still had an hour till the Christmas Eve ball in Viridian city. But what was she to wear? She flicked through her closet for the millionth time, even though she knew that there would be no dress just right for the occasion.

"You're looking for a dress to please Red." A voice giggled inside her. "No, I'm not." She said this calmly. She was now used to Blue poking and prodding at her relationship status with Red, and wondered why the girl made such a big deal out of it. It was like she expected her to burst into a hurricane of blushes every single time his name was mentioned. Well, she was stronger than that now. No longer the girl of 10, who could pass as a boy-She had spiked to almost Blue's height, not as easily succumbing to her dastardly tricks as before. She WAS 19.

That didn't mean she didn't have a thing for Red. He was sweet, kind, handsome, funny, strong, amazing,-and well. You get the point. Yeah, maybe she had the slightest crush on him, but it was ok. They were friends, and if it was meant to stay that way, then that was perfectly fine with her.

"You could wear the one Blue gave you. I'm sure Red would LOVE that one." Her conscience said chattily. "Damn it. You sound like Blue." Yellow muttered under her breath, quite annoyed at the voice stirring up her closely held emotions.

'You still looking for a dress?" A voice at the doorway appeared, revealing the figure of uncle Wilton, his galoshes still wet from the bundles of snow outside. Yellow sighed before giving a weak smile. "Yeah."

"You know you have to leave in half an hour if you gonna make it."

"Yes, I know uncle."

"You're going on doduo?"

"Yes uncle."

"You have him saddled?"

"Yes, uncle."

"Good. Now do you need a little help?"

"Uncle, I'm sure I can manage-"

Uncle Wilton raised a palm to stop her excuse before grinning. "I had a wife once upon a time too, y'know. Come with me." He smiled, before walking out of the doorway. Yellow smiled. Why not?

He led her to the basement, the must air frozen cold from the weather. Yellow sneezed, putting her arms around her sweater. "Now here it is!"

Wilton reached down to an old chest. It opened with a creek, revealing a bundle of clothes, albums, and small boxes. Slowly, he reached down and pulled out something white. Yellow gasped.

The dress was simple, ending at the knees. There was a simple satin red trim on the bottom of the white silk. A red satin bow reappeared around the middle, dangling softly in the frigid bow. It had a deep V neck with no sleeves. Draped on the hanger was a short red jacket that went with the dress.

"Well?" Uncle Wilton looked at yellow nervously. Her face broke into a grin. "It's perfect!" She said with a laugh. Wilton laughed. "Then go get dressed missy! Your rides getting restless!" He grinned as yellow ran back up the basement stairs, her yellow ponytail flying behind her.

"You didn't wear it." Blue frowned as she circled Yellow, eyeing her choice. She had to admit, it was actually quite pretty. The way the satin floated over her pale knees, how the silk ran over her curves just perfectly, and how the V neck showed just a hint of cleavage…..She grinned. "Ok. You pass." Yellow rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. It could have been worse.

Blue nudged her and giggled. "Hey, I got to go get some punch." She said while giving her wink, and walking off into the direction of the punch bowl and the figure of the Viridian gym leader. Yellow bit her lip. "Blue, what are you-" She turned as she felt the tap on her shoulder.

She did her best not to gasp in amazement. But her surprise escaped somehow into a soft squeal. It was Red, his hair as messy as usual, but the rest of him in a spiffy dinner suit. A red tie adorned his chest, and the dress pants made him seem ever taller than usual. The jacket draped his broad chest leisurely, and his eyes twinkled from the dim candles. He laughed.

"Did I scare you?" He asked her. She replied something but he couldn't quite hear her. He hadn't seen her properly from the back, but now that he could…He sighed softly, as he stared at her.

Her pale dress floated like a cloud above her knees, the silk hugging her hips and chest to perfection. A ribbon squeezed her waist like an old friend, dangling into a bow on the left side of her hip. His eyes traveled up to her V-neck, before he quickly averted his eyes before he blushed in front of her.

"Red? Red? Earth to Red!" She laughed as she waved her small hand in front of his face. "Oh. What?" He said. She giggled. "I said do you want to grab a drink?" Red grinned. "Sure. Lead the way!"

She didn't know how it progressed to the upstairs area of the ballroom. Somehow, they had found a quiet powder room to talk in. They had been talking for ages. Her eyes flicked to the grandfather clock in the room. 11:55 already. She looked at Red who had suddenly gotten quiet. Silently he stood up and walked over to the window. He opened it with a shove before sticking his head out into the frigid air.

"You ok?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Mm….Yeah….."

He smiled before turning around to face her. The Grandfather clocked rang, surprising the two of them. "Merry Christmas Yellow." He smiled, pulling out a small box out of his breast pocket and handing it to her. She blushed. "You didn't have to get me something-" She fumbled. He smiled, opening the box to reveal a beautiful beautifly pin. Its gems sparkled in the moonlight from the window. She gasped. His hands hovered above her hair, picking up a bundle of her stray bangs. She froze as his hands pulled back her hair, placing it in the beautiful pin. He smiled a bit, tracing his fingers from her hair to the side of her face, to her pink lips.

She never noticed she had been leaning in, but yet it didn't surprise her when his lips came in contact with hers. His hands came down to her waist, pulling her in closer, and her hands shot up to his messy hair, her fingers digging into the raggedy mess. Time stopped, and it was just them, his hands fingered her pale legs, and she gasped in surprise and excitement. Her hands fingered the knot at his tie, and then to the buttons underneath it, as she traced her cool fingers down his collarbone.

The snow from the open window stopped them from going any further. The parted, panting heavily. Reds tie had loosened, and threatened to fall from his broad neck. His shirt slightly unbuttoned, and sticking out from his dress pants. Yellow's dress was rumpled, and her beautifully done bow had been untied.

They smiled at each other, their lips locking silently once again under the moon in the window.


End file.
